A power source as a driving source of an electric motor is mounted on an electric vehicle running with the electric motor, a hybrid vehicle running with both an engine and the electric motor, or the like. This power source is composed of a battery assembly made of a plurality of batteries having a positive electrode at one end and a negative electrode at the other end overlapped with each other in a manner that the positive electrode and the negative electrode are adjacent to each other, a bus bar module overlapped with a wall on which the positive and negative electrodes of the battery assembly are provided, and a cover member attached to the bus bar module.
The bus bar module includes: a plurality of bus bars connecting the positive and negative electrodes of the batteries adjacent to each other of the battery assembly; and a connection case which can install the bus bars in the battery assembly in a lump by attaching the bus bars and by overlapping with a wall on which the positive and negative electrodes of the battery assembly are provided. Then, while the polarity of batteries of the battery assembly are connected in series, the bus bar module is attached to the battery assembly by overlapping the connection case with the wall on which the positive and negative electrodes of the battery assembly are provided, and by connecting the positive and negative electrodes of the batteries adjacent to each other of the battery assembly with the bus bars.
Then, as the cover member described above, for example, a cover member attached to the connection case of the bus bar module for isolating the positive and negative electrodes of each battery and the bus bars from an outside has been proposed (For example, see Patent Document 1).
The cover member disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes: a cover main body made of synthetic resin and the like and formed in substantially a plate shape in a plan view; and a pair of open-close portions connected to both ends of the cover main body in a longitudinal direction via a hinge. The cover main body and the pair of open-close portions are provided with a plurality of locking claws arranged along the longitudinal directions with gaps between them. Then, when the locking claws are respectively locked with corresponding projections, the cover main body and the pair of open-close portions are respectively fixed to the connection case.
When the locking claws provided on the cover main body and the pair of open-close portions is respectively locked with the projections provided on the connection case of the bus bar module, the cover member having the above-described configuration is attached to the connection case of the bus bar module. Then, the cover member can respectively open/close the pair of open-close portions connected to the cover main body via the hinge by engaging or releasing the locking claws of the pair of open-close portions with the projections of the connection case. Therefore, electric wires for outputting the voltage of the battery assembly to an outside can be safely connected to respective ends of the bus bars disposed at both ends of the connection case in the longitudinal directions.